Will You Bail Me Out?
by bellacullen202
Summary: oneshot. Bella and Renee are in jail. Now Bella has to call on the one person she'd rather keep this from to bail her out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this just came into my head and I figured why not. I don't own Twilight or Bones (Where this idea came from). Please review. This takes place between Twilight and New Moon.**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the corner of the cell, waiting for my turn to make my call. Renee had left three minutes ago to call Phil and see if he could drive up to get us, but even if he left Florida now, it would still be hours before he got here.

I looked up when the cell door opened and a police officer escorted my mother back into the cell. She looked like she had been crying and I wanted to comfort her. The moment the guard closed the door I ran to her, but she just started crying harder.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked, panicking. Renee never let anything bother her so whatever had her in tears had to have been bad. She tried to mumble something into my shoulder, but I couldn't understand her garbled message. "What?"

"Phil didn't pick up! He's supposed to be playing ball in Orlando this weekend, so I don't know when he'll get the message. We could be stuck here all weekend!" she cried out.

"Isabella Swan," a guard called as he opened the cell. "Time for your one phone call."

"It'll be all right Mom. I'll call someone who can get us out," I assured her as I moved toward the guard. I had no faith whatsoever in my words.

As the guard led me to the phone, I tried to think of who I could call to get me out of here. Charlie? No he wouldn't be able to get down here quickly enough and I'm not sure he has enough money to bail both me and Mom out. Besides, he'd have a heart attack if he knew what happened.

When I reached the phone, I realized there was only one person I could call and I hated that option. But I couldn't let Mom stay here, waiting for Phil. I picked up the receiver and dialed the number of the one person who might just be scarier than jail.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the living room with my family, waiting for my Bella to get back from visiting her mother. We had a three day weekend off from school and Bella's mother wanted to spend time with Bella while her new husband was off somewhere.

She had left Friday and it was now Sunday morning so she should be back soon. It was hard to be without her this long and not knowing what she was doing. It was against my instincts. But, I reassured myself, she would be back tonight and I would be able to personally see that she was safe.

During my musings, I had managed to block out my family's thoughts so it shocked me when Alice let out a high pitched squeal. Everyone with the exception of Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper was glaring at her for hurting our ears.

"What's with the shouting Shorty? Trying to prove that vampires can go deaf?" Emmett asked playfully as he rubbed his ears. Alice kept bouncing happily in her seat, ignoring Emmett's comment as she reached in her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.

"Bella's going to call me in a few seconds!" she shouted joyfully since she missed her almost as much as I did. My ears perked up at the sound of my love's name while Rosalie turned away in disgust. She still hadn't accepted that I loved Bella.

A faraway look came into Alice's eyes as she murmured, "Why hasn't she decided what she's going to say to me?"

At that moment, the phone started ringing. Before the first ring finished, Alice had the phone open and on speaker, though we technically didn't need it. I strained to hear what was going on on Bella's side of the phone but all I could make out were some whispering voices.

"Hey Bella! What's up? You haven't called me, or Edward for that matter, since you left. We thought you had forgotten about us!" she said all in one breath. Despite her teasing tone, we all could see that Alice really was a little hurt by the lack of communication.

"Sorry Alice," my love sighed. "I wanted to call, but Renee and I haven't stopped since I got to Florida. Alice, I have a favor to ask you, but you can't tell anyone about it, not even Edward."

Her words caused everyone to listen with interest. What secret could Bella possibly have that she would keep from me? Alice glanced at all of us, guilty that she would be betraying Bella's trust, but knowing that there was no way to keep this from us now.

"Sure Bella," she said with only a small shake in her voice. "I can keep a secret."

"I need you to come to New Orleans," Bella started before getting cut off by a confused Alice.

"I thought you were in Florida, I would have seen if you had gone to New Orleans. Wait, why do you need me there?" Alice fired off in rapid succession. She was a little upset about the possibility that she had missed this and worried about Bella's reason for calling.

"I was in Florida, but my Mom made a last second decision about going to New Orleans, which is why you didn't see it happening. As to why I need you here, well," she laughed nervously, though it sounded forced. "I need bail."

"What?" I screamed, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to be hearing this. I heard a gasp from the other end of the line, but I was too busy going over worst case scenarios of why Bella would be in jail to care.

"Alice, I thought you said this call was private!" Bella screeched. I felt a little guilty for getting Alice in trouble, especially when she shot me a glare. _Thanks Edward! Now she'll never trust me again!_

"Bella, why the hell are you in jail?" I yelled. I didn't even notice Esme mouthing 'language' at me. There was silence from the other end of the line for a minute before I heard soft murmuring. "What?"

"Look that murder charge won't stick!" she shouted at me. My dead heart froze. That's it! She's never leaving my sight again. Only she could accidently cause a murder. Before I knew it, the trees were passing me by in a blur as I raced to New Orleans to retrieve Bella.

**Alice POV (Because we love her)**

I watched as my brother ran out the door to reach Bella. Hm, might have been better if he actually found out which jail she was in. Oh well, serves him right for ratting me out.

"What just happened Alice?" Bella asked from the phone.

"Edward ran out of here like an idiot to rescue you. It'll take him a while to find the right jail. What do you mean the murder charge won't stick?" I asked. Bella wasn't the kind of person who would be involved in something that would get someone else hurt. Herself sure, but not someone else.

"It's a long story Alice," she sighed. "I'll tell you about it later."

At that point, her time ran out and the line went dead. I looked up at my family to see faces varying from worry to awe. I couldn't hold in my laughter and soon the rest of the family was joining in. Looks like Bella will fit into the Cullen lifestyle after all!

**A/N This is a oneshot, but if you guys want I can turn into a two shot so you can find out what Bella did. But that's going to take some reviews to convince me it's worth my time. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N You guys rock! Really you** **do. All the reviews made me feel happy so I decided to get off my butt and write you the explanation. As to Devilthroughandthrough, I know that I told you it was one of the reasons you said for the murder charge, but this idea popped in my head and I really like it so… If you want to know the original I'll tell you, but this worked better. WARNING some subject matter not suitable for young children. No offence is meant to any parties. Onward to the story! (Sorry caffeine rush!)**

**BPOV**

"Edward, you were completely unreasonable!" I shouted as he drove down the twisting lane that lead to his home.

"Why is it unreasonable of me to care what happens to my soul mate?" He didn't yell like I had, but I could hear the fury boiling beneath the surface.

"It's not unreasonable to care, but when the state of Louisiana asks that you never return because of the emotional damage inflicted on every police officer in New Orleans, you've gone too far!" I tried to stay calm, but I was yelling again by the end of my rant. "Did you really have to do a full scale search of every police station until you found the one I was in? Isn't 'we don't have anyone by that name here' enough of an answer for you?"

"None of those officers even bothered to check the system for your name until I made them search for you in each cell!" Edward growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued. "They're lucky all I did was cause emotional damage."

"Don't forget the bathrooms," I snapped. My anger was starting to deflate, but I had to make sure Edward knew that this kind of behavior wasn't acceptable. "Besides, if you hadn't gone flying off the handle, you could have just asked me where I was being held instead of spending all night looking for me."

Edward was gritting his teeth as he parked the car in front of his house before turning to face me. He opened his mouth, about to continue our argument, but before anything could be said, I was pulled out of the now open passenger door. Stumbling backwards as I tried to regain my footing, I twisted my head, trying to see who was pulling me, but all I could make out was a blur of black and pink.

"Bella I'm so glad you're back!" Alice's shriek echoed through the front hall as she dragged me to the living room. Before I could reply, I was unceremoniously pushed onto one of the couches in the living room. "Now why don't you explain about that murder charge."

Looking around, I could see all the Cullens with the exception of Edward staring at me with varying degrees of concern and curiosity. Even Rosalie couldn't mask her interest.

"Yes Bella," Edward's tone was dripping with sarcasm as he sat next to me. He ignored Esme's chastising look as he continued. "Why don't you tell everyone what happened in Louisiana."

Glancing around once more, I sighed. "It's a long story…"

_Mom and I were making our way down one of the busy streets of New Orleans, stopping every so often so Renee could browse through the shops. I waited patiently for her to finish looking through each one, trying to look interested in the artifacts around me so she wouldn't feel rushed. _

_ We had spent hours on the same street and the crowds of people who had been present earlier in the day had moved on to the tourist traps. The sun had disappeared an hour before and the street was completely empty now except for myself, Renee, and a man on the corner who seemed to be searching the pockets of the trench coat he was wearing for something._

_ A nervous feeling was bubbling up inside me as we headed for that same corner. My eyes kept flashing between the man still standing there and the lighted store windows, taking little comfort in the fact that there were others within hearing distance._

_ When we were merely feet from the man, he turned toward us. Something about the look in his eyes made me stop and take a step back, pulling Renee with me. Before I could move us farther away, the man dashed forward and grabbed my hand._

_I tried to pull my hand back, but the maniac wrapped my fingers around something hard and cool. Glancing down, I released a yelp when I saw a knife in my hands. Before I could release it, the man pulled me forward, plunging the knife into his stomach. _

_A sound was ringing through my ears and it a moment before I realized that it was the sound of Renee's and my screams. I couldn't stop the wails coming from my throat, even when I heard footsteps coming toward us. It wasn't until a heavy hand fell on my shoulder that I managed to cut off the sound._

_Glancing behind me, I saw a man in a police uniform gesturing wildly between me and the man who had fallen forward, leaning against me. It took a moment before I could hear what he was saying._

"_What have you done to him?" The man had started yelling the question at me, raising my stress. "I'm going to have to take you in to the station miss."_

_The man reached behind him, pulling out a pair of handcuffs before something hard knocked into him from behind. When he twisted around to try to reach for whatever had hit him, I saw my mother hanging from around the man's neck. _

"_Run Bella, quickly!" She yelled from her dangling position. All I could do was stare in shock as she started climbing farther up the man's back. "I won't let them take you to the big house! I saw To Catch a thief!"_

"_Mom, that's just a movie!" I yelled, praying she hadn't done much damage. "That's not really what prison is like! Get down quickly before they have to bring you in too!"_

_Before I could hear her response, something hard and cool slapped around one of my wrists before my other arm was forced behind my back. I had only a moment to see Renee pulled from the cop's back and put into handcuffs before I was pushed into the back of a parked squad car around the corner._

I looked around to see expressions of shock on everyone's faces. It was absolutely silent for a moment before Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the room.

"Wow Little Sister," he laughed. "I wish I could have gone with you. The look on your face would have been priceless."

"Your mom really attacked a cop?" Jasper was leaning against the back wall with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to hide my shock that he was talking to me. He'd gone back to ignoring me after we returned from Phoenix. The wave of calm and sad smile he sent toward reminded me of his unique power. To get my mind off my embarrassment, I continued, "I think she started reading conspiracy books."

"But how did you get out Bella?" Alice had paused in her bouncing when I started my story and she had yet to start again. "I'm not an expert but I didn't think they allowed people charged with murder to get out on bail."

"Well, the story didn't end there you see…"

_I was sitting on the cot in the corner of the cell I shared with Renee, watching her pace. I had taken to counting each pass she made in front of me, trying to concentrate on the rising numbers instead of remember the conversation I had with Alice and Edward five hours ago. Or worse, remembering the look on the man's face who had used my hand to stab himself. I couldn't figure out why he'd done it or used me._

_I was broken from my musing when the two officers who had brought us here opened the door to cell and motioned for Mom and I to come with them. Rising slowly, I allowed Renee to cling to my arm as we followed the men to the lobby of the police station._

"_You're free to go," the first man, the one who Mom had jumped, on grumbled as he gestured to the door. _

"_What?" The question slipped out before I could stop it. How could they let me leave when I had helped kill someone. The first man huffed at my question, not liking that I didn't immediately leave._

_The second man answered me, shooting an annoyed look at his partner. "The murder charge has been dropped and the fine for assaulting an officer has been paid."_

"_By who?" Renee asked, glancing at the door hopefully._

"_A young man came in and paid for the both of you," the second officer answered. "I believe he's waiting outside for you."_

_My heart leapt of the thought of Edward so close, but fear of his reaction kept me from running out to meet him. "And the murder charge?"_

_Static hissed over a walkie-talkie strapped to the second man's belt followed by a crackling voice asking for backup. The two officers looked at each other before dismissing us with a nod and walking away._

_I stared after them for a moment before a tugging on my arm alerted me to my mother's attempt to leave the station. Following behind slowly, I allowed her to pull me from the building into the dark night. _

_Glancing around for the familiar head of bronze hair, I was surprised when I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Even more surprising was when a familiar face that I never thought I'd see again headed toward my mother and I._

"_You!" I spluttered._

"_Bonjour, chere," the man I had stabbed replied with a sweeping bow. "I heard I got you in some trouble and I wanted the chance to fix it."_

"_You were stabbed!" I finally forced out. He smiled at me for a moment before pulling out the knife he had forced into my hand before._

"_I'm sad to say that you mistook part of my act for reality," the man shook his head sadly. "My name is Max the Magnificent. I'm a street performer here and part of my act is being completely unscathed after being stabbed. I did not mean to frighten you or get you into trouble, but your screams brought the police."_

"_And you didn't bother to come and let them know that there was a mistake?" Renee's voice was uncharacteristically full of anger as she took a step toward the newcomer._

"_Aw, but I did Cherie. The murder charge against you was dropped within an hour of your incarceration." The man's answer caused shock to course through me. Why had we been in there so long then? "Sadly it took me longer to raise enough money to pay the fine for the assault charge, but it was the least I could do."_

_Closing my eyes to try to calm myself, I turned to face Renee. She glanced at me quickly before looking down. "Oops?"_

"_Bella?" Edward's panicked voice alerted me to the new trouble that was about to be unleashed. I just can't get a break! _


End file.
